


Reunion

by Kathryn_Nechayev



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Child Death, Childbirth, F/M, First Love, Hope, Pregnancy, Reunion, Teenagers, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Nechayev/pseuds/Kathryn_Nechayev
Summary: Kathryn Janeway und Tom Paris haben eine sehr bewegte Vergangenheit.Sicherheitshalber Tiggerwarung!Es wird über den Verlust eines Kindes kurz nach der Geburt gesprochen. Also bitte nicht lesen wenn dich das betreffen sollte oder es dich zu sehr mitnehmen könnte.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sicherheitshalber Triggerwarung!
> 
> Es wird über den Verlust eines Kindes gesprochen und die Auswirkungen die das auf die betreffenden Personen hat. Also bitte nicht lesen wenn es dich betreffen sollte oder es dich zu sehr mitnehmen könnte.

Kathryn Janeway saß in Gedanken versunken auf der Brücke. Auf die lockeren Gespräche achtete sie nicht. Ihr Blick ging zu Lt. Tom Paris wie sehr er sich doch in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte. Er erinnerte sie jetzt wieder mehr an den jungen Mann den sie so sehr geliebt hatte. Kathryn musste an damals zurück denken als sie nur ein paar Tage nach Toms 16 Geburtstag nach einem Streit mit beiden Vätern durchgebrannt sind. In den Augen ihres Vaters und auch in denen von Owen Paris taugt Tom zu nichts er hatte nur Flausen im Kopf und sein Motorrad. Doch Kathryn wusste es besser sie kannte auch den liebevollen und herzensguten Tom. Und obwohl sie sich von klein auf kannten hatte sie sich bis über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt. Sie genoss schon damals die zärtlichen Stunden mit ihn und als er sie dann fragte ob sie ihn heiraten wollte sagte sie ja. Weder ihr Vater noch seiner wollten etwas davon wissen und sperrten sie ein. Doch sie flohen gemeinsam und ließen sich in London trauen. Danach kehrten sie auch nicht wieder nach Hause zurück sie beschlossen für sich selber zu sorgen. Sie nahmen sich eine kleine Wohnung am Stadtrand von Paris und baten Tuvok um Hilfe sie wollen beide ihre Ausbildung an der Akademie fortsetzen, wollten aber nicht das ihre Väter wussten wo sie waren. Kathryn die bereits im Abschlussjahr war arbeitete hart auf ihre Prüfung hin und Tom der sich im 2 Jahr befand arbeitete noch neben der Ausbildung in einem Cafe von irgendetwas mussten sie ja Leben. Für eine Weile lief alles sehr gut doch dann musste Kathryn feststellen das sie ein Kind erwartete. Tom der immer mit einer Leichtigkeit durchs Leben ging freute sich sehr doch Kathryn plagten Ängste. Sie wusste nicht ob sie es mit Kind schaffen würden und das hätten sie wohl auch nicht wenn Tuvok ihnen nicht geholfen hätte. Er besorgte ihnen alles was sie fürs Baby benötigten und war immer da wenn Kathryn oder Tom jemanden brauchte. Er hatte es sich ja schon vor Jahren geschworen immer für Kathryn da zu sein schon am Tag ihrer Geburt. Und er würde sie weder jetzt noch irgendwann im Stich lassen. Und auch am Tag der Geburt des Kindes war er da. Er musste mit erleben wie dieser Tag für Tom und Kathryn zum einen der schönste und der schlimmste war. Zuerst wurde Kathleen geboren sie war ein gesundes und kräftiges Baby das sofort lautstark der Welt kundtat das sie da ist. Sie erinnerte Tuvok sehr an Kathryn und dann zur Überraschung aller wurde noch Reilly geboren er war das Gegenteil seiner Schwester er war winzig und wirkte kränklich man merkte sofort das mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte und auch die Ärzte konnten ihnen keine Hoffnung machen. Sie legten Kathryn das sterbende Baby in die Arme und während der nächsten knapp 2 Stunden zogen Tom und Kathryn alles was sie von Reilly auffangen konnten in sich ein. Tuvok spürte nur zu genau das Leid dieser beiden jungen Menschen die man grade 17 Jahre alt waren. Er ahnte das sie Hilfe brauchen würden und nahm Kontakt zu seinem alten Freund Admiral Janeway auf und auch zu Owen Paris nahm er Kontakt auf. Noch bevor sich Tom und Kathryn für immer von ihrem kleinen Sohn verabschieden mussten waren die Eltern an ihrer Seite. Gretchen und Julia kümmerten sich in den nächsten Tagen um Kathryn sie konnte den Tod ihres Kindes nicht verwinden. Es half auch nichts das sie ihr immer wieder die kleine Kathleen in die Arme legten. Den Kathryn konnte sich nicht über ihre Tochter freuen während sie um ihren Sohn trauerte. Edward und Owen versuchten sich um Tom zu kümmern. Er reagierte so anders als Kathryn er machte seinen Gefühlen Luft er schrie und weinte über den Verlust seines Sohnes und weinte erneut vor Glück über seine wunderschöne kleine Tochter. Und er war die Starke Schulter die Kathryn jetzt so sehr brauchte. Aus dem frechen Jungen war ein Mann geworden der wie ein Berg hinter seiner Frau stand. Seiner Liebe war es zu verdanken das Kathryn durch die nächsten Tage kam und auch in den folgenden Monaten war er an ihrer Seite.

Für die beiden wurde es nicht einfacher nachdem Kathryn die Akademie abgeschlossen hatte und in den Aktiven Dienst übernommen wurde während Tom noch die Schulbank drücken musste. Die kleine Kathleen war dann entweder bei Gretchen oder Julia. Und dann kam der Tag des Flugunfalls und wie sich herausstellte hatte Tom Schuld. Kathryn versuchte alles um ihrem Mann bei zustehen doch sie kam einfach nicht an ihn heran. Er begann zu trinken hatte immer wieder billige Affären und hatte kein gutes Wort mehr für Kathryn und als Kathleen anfing unter der Situation zu leiden zog Kathryn schweren Herzens einen Schlussstrich. Sie zog mit der Kleinen zurück zu ihren Eltern.

In den kommenden Jahren gingen beide durch viele Höhen und tiefen. Kathryn wurde zusammen mit ihrem Schwiegervater entführt, sie verliebte sich in Justin und wollte ihn heiraten doch sie konnte Tom nicht auffinden und so wurde wieder nichts aus der Scheidung. Dann starben Justin und ihr Vater und eine weile später verliebte sie sich in Mark. Doch wirklich glücklich war sie nicht. Tom seinerseits bekam sein Leben nicht wieder in den Griff. Ihm wurde irgendwann klar das er das beste was er je hatte verloren hatte. Er taugte nicht mal zum Rebellen und landete im Gefängnis. Er war sehr erstaunt als Kathryn eines Tages vor ihm Stand und ihm eine 2 Chance bot zwar nur beruflich doch er sah es als Chance an sich ihr und auch sich zu beweisen das er doch zu was taugte. Und dann kam es das sie gemeinsam in DQ landeten und Tom zu ihrem Piloten wurde. So nach und nach gelang es ihm ihr zu zeigen das er sich ändern konnte. Und er war glücklich als sie ihm erlaubte Zeit mit Kathleen zu verbringen. Noch wusste niemand außer dem Doctor und Tuvok das Kathleen an Board war. Kathryn wollte die Kleine nicht zu Zielscheibe machen und Tom gab ihr da Recht. Er genoss es seiner Tochter wieder ein Vater sein zu dürfen. Er hatte ja soviel versäumt. Und so ganz langsam kam er auch Kathryn wieder näher sie lachte wieder mit ihm und sie war bereit mit ihm über die gemeinsame Vergangenheit zu reden. Tom hoffte sehr das er auch bei ihr eine 2. Chance bekommen würde. 

Dann erkrankte Kathleen und der Doctor musste sie in Stasis legen den nur so war es möglich sie zu retten. Für Kathryn war es schwer sie hatte die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Schiff aber auch für ihre Tochter und Tom war wieder der Mann der er mal war. Er war wieder ihr Halt und ihre Stütze. Er wich in den schweren Stunden nicht von ihrer Seite. Und dann kam der Tag wo der Doctor ihnen mitteilte das er die Kleine in einer Woche aus der Stasis holen konnte weil er sie jetzt endlich operieren konnte es war ihm gelungen aus ihren eigenen Zellen genau das Stückdarm zu replizieren was er ihr entnehmen musste. Sie würde also wieder ganz gesund werden. Tom und Kathryn mussten nur noch eine Außenmission hinter sich bringen und es kam wie es kommen musste. Auch nach all den Jahren war die Anziehung noch da.

Sie gingen in das kleine Schlafzimmer das man ihnen zugeteilt hatte. Kathryn hatte kein Problem damit den eigentlich war ja Tom noch ihr Ehemann. Es war ihr auch egal das das Bett nur schmal war. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war dann sehnt sie sich auch nach ihm. Sie konnte spüren wie er hinter sie trat. Seine Hände glitten zu ihren Schultern sanft zog er ihr die Jacke aus. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und er sah darin eine stumme Zustimmung. Nach und nach entkleideten sie sich gegenseitig und glitten dann gemeinsam auf das schmale Lager. Sie küssten sich immer wieder und Toms Lippen glitten sanft und zärtlich über ihren Körper. Er brachte sie zum beben wie nur er es konnte. Er kannte sie einfach zu genau er wusste was ihr gefiel und sie sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm. Sie zitterte in der Erwartung sich endlich wieder mit ihm zu vereinigen und als es soweit war war es als würde sich jede Faser in ihr sich an ihn erinnern. Gemeinsam kamen sie zum Höhepunkt und bleiben dann eng aneinander geschmiegt liegen.

„Ich hab dich unglaublich vermisst Mrs. Paris“ hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Kathryn lachte leise. „ So hat man mich schon lange nicht mehr genannt aber ich hab dich auch wahnsinnig vermisst Mr. Paris. Doch wie soll das jetzt alles weiter gehen?“

„Ach Kat, das ist doch alles kein Problem. Wir haben doch bewiesen das wir beruflich uns vernünftig verhalten können und privat ist es eben so das wir ja nun schon seit fast 11 Jahren verheiratet sind und unsere Prinzessin, Du und ich wir sind eine Familie wir gehören zusammen. Das zwischen uns ist doch nichts neues wer soll sich daran stören.“

„Du hast Recht. Und ich denke wir sind es auch unserer Kleinen schuldig uns eine Chance zugeben.“

Während der nächsten Tage bereitete Kathryn alles vor. Sie schafften Toms Sachen in das Quartier das sie dann gemeinsam mit Kathleen bewohnen würden. Sie änderte ihren Namen wieder von Janeway zu Paris. Und unterrichtet den Doctor darüber das das aber erst ab dem Zeitpunkt gilt wenn Kathleen alles überstanden hat. Tuvok sicherte ihnen wie immer seine Hilfe zu und jetzt saß sie hier und schaute auf den Rücken ihres Mannes und wartete sehnsüchtig auf den Ruf des Doctors.

„Der Doctor an Captain und Lt. Paris bitte kommen sie umgehen auf die Krankenstation hier wartet jemand sehnsüchtig auf sie.“

Kathryn sprang aus dem Stuhl auf und Tom tat es ihr gleich. Tuvok übernahm schnell die Steuerung und Tom und Kathryn verschwanden im Turbolift bevor irgendwer auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

Chakotay machte an stalten ihnen Folgen zu wollen doch Tuvok hielt ihn auf.

„Commander, das jetzt geht sie nichts an das Betrifft alleine das Ehepaar Paris. Der Captain wird ihnen sicherlich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt all ihre Fragen beantworten doch grade jetzt geht es um mehr.“

Chakotay sagte nichts mehr und setzte sich hin er musste erst mal verstehen was er da grade erfahren hatte. Tom und Kathryn waren nicht nur ein Paar sondern sie waren verheiratet. Jetzt wurde ihm klar das er nie eine wirkliche Chance bei ihr gehabt hatte. Zeitgleich erreichten Tom und Kathryn die Krankenstation und der Doctor kam ihnen schon mit Kathleen entgegen. 

„Prinzessin, oh wie sehr haben wir dich vermisst.“ 

Beide schlossen glücklich ihre Tochter in die Arme und küssten sie immer wieder. Danach nahmen sie sich zwischen sich und jeder hielt eine Hand der Kleinen fest. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Dort machten alle große Augen. Chakotay konnte es nicht glauben die kleine sah aus wie ihre Mutter doch sie hatte das blonde Haar ihres Vaters. Tom übernahm wieder seine Station und die Kleine setzte sich auf seinen Schoß auch da mussten alle wieder feststellen wie sehr sie doch ihren Eltern glich. Die anwesenden Führungsoffiziere erfuhren das Kathryn und Tom schon seit 11 Jahren verheiratet sind und von den folgenden Schwierigkeiten. Sie erfuhren auch das die beiden sich wieder an nährten je mehr Tom wieder er selber wurde. Und alle konnten verstehen das sie jetzt versuchen wollten wieder eine Familie zu sein. Was sie dazu tun konnten würden sie tun alle würden der kleinen Familie beistehen. Da war sich die ganze Crew einig den alle erfuhren in den nächsten Tag die Geschichte der Familie Paris. Und alle freuten sich sehr mit ihnen als gut 10 Monate später Edward Owen Paris das Licht der Welt erblickte.


End file.
